


wake up alone

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Children, Community: femslash100, Dreams, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, Lydia dreams of what could’ve been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up alone

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - kids.

Every night, Lydia dreams of what could’ve been.

There’s two of them; children—a girl, small and quiet with a dimpled smile and thick, dark hair, and a boy, just a baby with a shock of reddish-gold hair and the brightest blue eyes a baby could have.  The girl wears a red plaid school jumper, the kind Lydia wore when she went to a private math academy for a few years, and she holds the boy in her young arms.

Allison appears behind them, but she’s _not_ Allison, she’s what Allison could have been.  She has the same smile and the same posture, but she has streaks of grey at her temples and crow’s feet around her eyes.  She comes behind the children, her perfume of orchids and vanilla covering them in a cloud, and wraps her arms around them.

They all smile at Lydia, easy and free and happy.  Lydia reaches out, starts walking towards them, but she doesn’t get any closer.

“Lydia, we’re right here,” Allison says with a small laugh.  “We’re waiting for you.”

And then Lydia opens her mouth and screams, and they all turn to dust, just grey-purple dust choking her in her sleep, waking her up with smoke.

“Nightmares again?”  Stiles asks the next day when Lydia shows up sleep-deprived and red-faced.

Lydia shakes her head and gives him a sad smile, thinking about what she will never have.  “No nightmares.  Just the kind of dreams that you don’t want to wake up from.”


End file.
